


Choices

by OlympusWitch



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Choices, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Fluff, One Shot, am i doing the tag wrong, camila Cabello - Freeform, lauren jauregui - Freeform, laurmila, non-au, nonAU, originally from wattpad, super short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympusWitch/pseuds/OlympusWitch
Summary: "Camz, babe," she pleaded, and bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing at the younger Latina's jealousy. She's so red and adorable, Lauren thought. "The label asked me for that picture!"As much as Lauren was enjoying this, she can't help but feel frightened at Camila right now. Sure she looks so hot, but she also looks like she would kill someone."Camz, no not that. Put the vase down..."
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Kudos: 10





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> What's up, everyone? I decided to put this here because it's already on my Wattpad. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Ship with respect ;)
> 
> \- Alex

"Babe?! I'm here! Where are you?"

Lauren crept her way in their apartment. It was Christmas evening, and she had to pry herself away from her family to spend a little time with her girlfriend.

The news spread quickly like a wildfire, and Camila was nowhere okay. Lauren had to get a cover just to arrive at their place without being followed by some stupid paparazzi.

The green-eyed Latina removed her coat swiftly and hung it on the hook behind their door. She took off her boots and made her way to the kitchen.

"Where is that klutz," she mumbled under her breathe. She could've sworn she texted the younger Cuban before going and now, she's anywhere but here.

Lauren poured herself a cup of coffee on the counter and leaned against the table. Her head was all over the place, recalling the events in the Jauregui residence that late night.

~

"What?!" She shouted, balling her fists. "No! I will not do it."

Lauren paced in the room furiously. She chewed on her perfectly polished nail and scrunched her face at the person over the line. She hated being told what to do, but right now she has no choice. She was known for being a person who speaks her mind and she is, but right now, she has to keep her job and be a little more patient for the next few days.

"Fine, I'll ask her," she sighed on the phone, defeated. Lauren realized that there's nothing she can do to prevent any of these from happening. She's bounded to the contract, and she has to keep the management happy.

Even if it means compromising her own happiness for their sakes.

"Alright! Tonight then!" she mumbled. "Whatever."

She turned the phone off and tossed it on her bed. Lauren propped herself on her desk using her elbows, and she gently massaged her temple lightly.

I need Camila, she thought silently.

A light knock pulled her off her deep thoughts.

"Come in, it's open," she said a little louder, and stared at the mirror in front of her.

Lucy's head peeped through the small crack of the door.

"Lauren," the brunette said. "We're waiting for you outside. Your parents are looking for you; they're worried about your whereabouts."

Lauren smiled.

"Hey, Lucia, come here."

She motioned her to come closer and instinctively brought her arms forward to ask for a hug.

Lucy folded her arms around Lauren's shoulders and caressed her locks gently. "What's wrong? Something bothering you?"

Lauren chuckled lightly. "Oh, you know."

Lucy Vives nodded in understanding. "I see. How is she?"

"Oh Lucy, she's devastated," she whimpered. "I- I've never seen her so distressed, you know? She normally is very strong and happy; I just- I just want her to be like that."

"I'm sorry, Laur," Lucy sadly replied. "I mean, really. I 've played a huge part in this and it pains me seeing my best friend sad."

"Actually, I am sorry you troubled yourself in this mess," Lauren retorted. "They shouldn't put you here as well. You're no part of this. You should be given a choice."

"It's fine," the brunette replied, brushing her fingers along Lauren's tear-stained face. The Latina's makeup cascaded down her cheeks along with the cries.

Lauren never wanted anyone to think that she cries. She's maintaining her strong attitude amongst people, and crying will only give away too much of her vulnerable side. She doesn't wish for anyone's pity, and that's the first thing she notices every time she 'accidentally' shows weakness.

Exception for Camila of course. It was always her who brings this side out of Lauren. It was always Camila who brings Lauren's best sides ever. When the green-eyed Latina is with Camila, she just can't help but to not mind other people's perception about herself. She doesn't recognize negative scrutiny towards her and she doesn't even make a deal out of it.

Lauren knows that Camila can make her feel better, and Camila is the only person that she's comfortable with.

When her tears subsided, she looked up to meet Lucy's brown eyes. "I need to ask another favor from you, Lu."

And when Lucy and her stepped out in the living room to meet the house guests, Lauren already felt suffocated.

"Honey, you okay?" Clara asked her daughter who in turn, just nodded slowly at her.

"I need to ask you something," Lauren said, shoving her iPhone to her mother's grasp. Clara's eyebrow rose almost instantly.

"Label." Lauren shrugged, pulling Lucy in front of the huge Christmas tree beautifully placed up in their living room. She snaked her arm around her waist and pretended that her best friend was Camila.

The camera went off and she absent-mindedly posted it on Instagram.

~

She finished her coffee. Lauren was now sitting at their poorly lit living room and fiddling with the mug's handle. It was dark, and she didn't bother turning on the lights out of many things she lazily thought of doing. Her mind's still about Camila and she's still missing in their posh apartment.

She didn't notice that a certain Latina was creeping her own way towards her.

"Who the heck?!" Camila screamed on top of her lungs. Lauren immediately shot up and faced the fuming woman behind her.

Camila's holding the classy antique vase that she bought for their apartment last month.

"Camz!" Lauren shouted, her hands waving above her head in complete surrender. "Hey! Put the vase down! God, that's expensive! It's me!"

Camila's eyes widened in realization and blinked a few times. Her vision focused on the Lauren and sighed in relief.

"Camz, damn, not that vase. Oh my God," Lauren slapped her hand across her forehead in exasperation. The green-eyed girl marched her way to Camila and kissed her cheeks affectionately.

"Oh gosh, Lauren. You scared me," Camila mumbled, her free hand clutching her chest.

"Sorry, love. I was calling you and you weren't answering me," Lauren tucked a stray hair from Camila's features and pinned it securely behind her ear.

She smiled warmly at the younger Cuban and dipped her head towards her for a kiss. Camila was expecting it, so she met Lauren's full lips in the middle.

"Merry Christmas, baby." Camila gasped softly when Lauren bit her bottom lip after pulling away from their deep kiss.

"Mhmm, Merry Christmas too mi amor," the older Latina chuckled. "How's everyone in your house? I saw your picture with your family."

Camila pulled Lauren to sit down on their sofa. "It was fun. Although, it would be happier if you were there."

"I know. We used to spend holidays with each other," Lauren whispered softly.

Camila nodded in return. "Oh, how times have changed," she smirked playfully at her girlfriend.

"Wow, it was like you left Fifth Harmony for a very long time already," the green-eyed girl teased back, but quickly retracted when she saw the expression on her girlfriend's face. "Camz?" she said. "Too soon?"

Camila gave her a half- smile and shrugged. "Sorry. I'm just not used to it but for future references, I ban any 'Cabello-Leaves-Fifth-Harmony' jokes from you," the younger Cuban chuckled, half-serious and half-joking.

Lauren's face fell and pulled Camila towards her in a loving embrace. "We talked about this, baby."

"I know," Camila sighed. "But it doesn't mean I'm not hurt anymore. Sometimes, it even feels like the management owns you, and I don't."

The green-eyed girl pulled back, and locked her eyes with Camila's brown ones. "Hey, I am yours. Don't you ever forget that okay? They don't own me, not when I have a choice.

"And I choose you, Camila," Lauren added. "I choose you above everyone else, because I love you."

"I know."

Lauren shook her head. "Sometimes, I feel like you forget that. But don't worry, because I'll always be here to remind you every single time."

Lauren kissed Camila passionately. She brushed her tongue against the brunette's bottom lip, and Camila opened her mouth to grant Lauren's request. She smiled at the kiss they both shared, and when they had the chance to pull away and catch their breaths, Camila spoke up.

"I love you, too. And whatever happens, You'll always be my choice."

~

"Lauren?!"

"Yes, love? I'm in the kitchen!"

"What's this Instagram post?!"

Lauren's eyes widened and turned around to face a fuming Latina.

"Camz, babe," she pleaded, and bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing at the younger Latina's jealousy. She's so red and adorable, Lauren thought. "The label asked me for that picture!"

As much as Lauren was enjoying this, she can't help but feel frightened at Camila right now. Sure she looks so hot, but she also looks like she would kill someone.

"Camz, no not that. Put the vase down..."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @at-tensionseeker or on watty @olympuswitch! more to come! <3


End file.
